Real Hero
by bbJawbreakerbb
Summary: In the year 2030 that boxing becomes a think of the past but now it's for robots to fight


**hello like you know if you already read other of my story I don't own Ben 10 and this have some real steel reference**

The year was 2030 Ben Tennyson Baer of the omnitrix ( one day Ben try to hung up the omnitrix with a robot but the omnitrix got a bug the only alien he can transform is graymater,upgrade and cherryrigg) after Ben's hero career wet bye ( by sending every villein in to another universe in another dimension kind of null void ) so he became a Boxer by the year 2019 people stop boxing now are robot who fight

Bellwood , California

At Ben's warehouse

Ben and Julie were trying build a new robot for him because he's old bot was destroy by a bull in a fight

Julie kind of mad with what happen with thunder punch : I told you that wasn't a good

Idea

Ben defending him self : hey they said that they were to pay me well

Julie with a hath mad and play like voice : we don't have money to buy another robot

Then the computer screen start to blink

Julie: you have a new messing

Ben walk to the screen : I know ( start to read ) hm...

Julie : what's wrong

Ben : it's saying that Kai Green dead

Julie : who's that

Ben : it's a girl that a know and have some privet times

Julie was looking at Ben with stabbing look

Ben : come on Julie I have before a meet you

Julie : ok so what

Ben : it's say that her son is now my

Julie : what how

Ben : I don't know to it's say he will arrive in 13 minute

Julie: so you better clean up

13-minutes later

Out side

When there were outside then a black limousine come by and stop in the drive way and the open who come out was a tall man native skinned with short black hair whirring a boss kind of suits around his 40 and a native slimed woman not very short with long back hair that touch her back whirring a pink and red dress around her 30 they are Andy and Amanda Green ( Kai's aunts)

Ben try to shake the hand of the greens but they didn't aspect

Andy with techno creepy voice : hello mr Tennyson

Ben: yes hello mr green

Andy : Ben can we speak in privet

Ben: sure

They both walk away 50 feet

Andy : how much do you want

Ben : what

Andy : Ben a know that you don't want a kid right now I'm welling to take ken out your hand

Ben with sarcastic voice : ok 100.000 dollars

Andy : ok but I can only give you now 50.000 dollars

Ben was shook : really

Andy: but you will get the rest if you take ken to New York

Ben : why

Andy : me and Amanda are going to a work trip get him here in 6 days

Ben : ok

Andy : good

They walk back to car Andy open the back door then it come out by kid around 8 or 10 a mix of native and white skinned with short brown hair whirring a white shirt with a black line and cargo jeans

Amanda : her is ken

Andy : Ben don't forget our dell

Ben : ok

They got back to the limousine and drive off

Ben : so most be ken

Ken with a bored voice : it's Kenneth marks green so what your my dad or something

Ben : yeah and she is my wife(pointing to Julie )

Ken : hello

Ben : so would you like to go inside

Ken : sure whatever

Inside

Ken was saprai with all the robot parts

Ken : whoa do you build bots

Ben : yeah

Then the door ring

Ben : I will get it

He went to the door it was a deliver man with a huge box that he put in the warehouse Ben give to deliver he's pay and he put the box in fort of everyone

Julie : what's that

Ben oping the box : it's ... ( he was cut off by ken )

Ken out of amazing : it's the Brazilian Killer ( it's was a tall robot with big fist it was painting green and yellow record w-30

L-5 D-0 )

Ben : ok you know about bots but I don't know if he has a speaking setup

Ken took the voice control : anda ( when ken said that the robot walk out of the box )

Ben : where did you learn to speak Portuguese

Ken : I just know

Ben : ok try spin punch

Ken : soco giratório ( the robot did a spinning punch )

Julie: can you put the robot steady

( she change to voice setting ) now he speak English

Ben put the speaker : uppercut ( the bot did a uppercut ) ok so I'm going to take this on a test ( he was looking around for ken ) good he gone looking around bye Julie ( he peek her in the cheek and he gone to trunk )

Out side

Ben already Loud the bot in the trunk but stop when he realized he wasn't with the key

Ken : hey dad are you looking for this ( he shake the key )

Ben : what are you doing with does key

Ken : I what to go too

Ben : what no

Ken almost dropping the key in a fun way : I better go or I will drop the key

Ben : your bluffing

Ken: try me

Ever time Ben try to come closer ken was kind of drops in to the swear

Ben : ok you can come

Ken smirked and trow the key to he's dad and they got In and drive off L.A

In L.A underworld fight

Ben got out of the trunk : we are here

Ken got out of the trunk : fine but next can a father ask some thing to he's son

Ben : you want to talk ok help me get my ticket to my money

In side

Ben was talk a guy with a pink Mohawk then they shake hand Ben got back to ken

Ben : I have a match

Ken : with who

Ben : with him ( he point to Mindas it was tall yellow gold kind of paint with a red blood kind of color Mohawk record W-20 L-8 D-1)

Ken : your going to get killed

Ben : what do you know

Ken : ok

In the ring

The announcer : dudes and chicks tonight we have special match between the champion Midas vs the former WRB champion the Brazilian Killer

Ring side

Ben : this going to be easy

Ken : I don't think so

Inside of the ring

The two robots were ready to fight the bell gone off

( BK short for Brazilian Killer )

BK try uppercuts but missed to receive a storm of punches to head to the gut BK tried defense it work put it gone bad when he try to attack again and he got tomahawk to the face and he's head flayed out he body

The announcer : the winner Midas

Out side the ring

Ben almost cried he eyes out

Ken : a told you

Out side

Ben receive what was left of BK only the body

Ben out of anger kick the bot : damn

Ken : you didn't now how use the controls

the end for now if you fav , follow or review for the next chapter and read other of my work


End file.
